Cure Magical
|-|Riko Izayoi= |-|Cure Magical= |-|Ruby Style= |-|Sapphire Style= |-|Topaz Style= |-|Alexandrite Style= Summary Riko Izayoi is one of the main protagonists of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. She's a girl from the Magic World who's bright and full of herself but has rather weak magic skills. She traveled into the Normal World to search for the Linkle Stones in hopes to improve in her magic and met Mirai Asahina, who was very fond in her magic. She was able to turn into a Pretty Cure when she and Mirai were attacked by Batty, with her alter-ego being Cure Magical. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 4-C Name: Izayoi Riko, Cure Magical Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Witch Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Telekinesis, Heat Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fire Manipulation with Ruby Style, Flight, Water Manipulation with Sapphire Style, Weapon Creation and Electricity Manipulation with Topaz Style, Energy Projection with Alexandrite Style, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (can survive in space), Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | Star level (Fought and defeated Deusmast with Cure Miracle and Cure Felice) Speed: Normal Human | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of flying from their planet into space in a few seconds) with Massively FTL+ attack speeds (Diamond Eternal was able to launched monsters into the depths of space in mere seconds. Extreme Rainbow was able to send Deusmast flying into another galaxy in a few seconds before his defeat) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman (Was able to lift and pushed monsters multiple times her size) Striking Strength: Human Class | Star Class (Traded blows with Deusmast) Durability: Human level | Star level (Tanked a direct assault from Deusmast) Stamina: Average (became tired from using magic a lot) | High (Can fight even when heavily injured) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Kilometers to Interstellar with magic Standard Equipment: Linkle Stones, Linkle Stick, A Flying Broom, and Mofurun Intelligence: Above Average (She excels at studying and has shown off decent knowledge of her world) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Linkle Aquamarine: Magical summons her Linkle Stick and creates a cold blizzard from it, which freezes enemies. Linkle Peridot: Magical summons a storm of clover leaves from her Linkle Stick that can stick on the foes. Linkle Moonstone: Magical use her Linkle Stick to summon a magic shield shaped like a full moon to block and repel attacks. She can also use it as a platform to jump from. Linkle Tanzanite: Magical summons a shining light that can blind the target. This spell is actually more powerful than Miracle's version since it can also be used to eliminate any darkness and dispel dimensions. Cure Magical.jpg|Cure Magical Character Sleeve Cure Magical (Ruby).jpg|Cure Magical (Ruby) Character Sleeve Cure Magical (Sapphire).jpg|Cure Magical (Sapphire) Character Sleeve Cure Magical (Topaz).jpg|Cure Magical (Topaz) Character Sleeve Cure Magical (Alexandrite).jpg|Cure Magical (Alexandrite) Character Sleeve Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 4